1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools, and more particularly, to drive train couplers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, power tools have included trigger activated clutches to couple the motor shaft to the tool output shaft. These tools normally required a first trigger to engage the clutch and a second trigger to energize the motor and had very complicated clutching mechanisms.
These complicated clutch mechanisms were thus costly to make and complicated for an operator to use.